webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
We Bare Bears Wiki:Chatroom Policy
General * The chat is a fun area where users can interact, share, and just chat. See Help:Chat for more information. * Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. ** If you a feel a user who is breaking rules is going unnoticed, please 'ping' (play a sound that notifies a user that they are wanted) a moderator by saying their full username or another one of their ping phrases. If a moderator does not respond within 30 seconds or so, use "!mods" to automatically notify all chat moderators and administrators in the chat room. *** Please know that if you use the "!mods" command for a reason other than gaining the attention of a moderator or administrator to deal with a rule breaker or using the command too often, you may be kicked or banned from the chat depending on the situation or amount of use the command was seen. ** If no moderators or administrators are present within the chatroom, please leave a message on an active Chat Moderator's or Administrator's message wall with proper evidence, preferably a screenshot, of the rule breaking. Do ''NOT'' take it upon yourself to take the matter into your own hands. * Private Messaging is mostly a rule-free zone. However, if you are found to be harassing and/or sending NSFW content without consent from the other user with evidence from them, creates grounds for a ban or block. * Linking to any unsafe websites will result in a minimum two week ban. We wish to keep our users' computers safe. ** Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate one day ban. Repeat offenses can increase the length of the ban. * If an admin or moderator feels a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll upset other users, they may issue a warning which, if ignored, can be followed by a kick and, if still ignored, a ban. * Linking to other wiki chats in main chat is prohibited. This is to prevent cross-wiki attacks. Vulgar Language * Minor swear words (such as hell, damn, ass, piss, bastard, ect) are allowed when not directed at another user. Excessive usage or usage of these or usage of stronger swear words such as the F-Bomb or S-Bomb will result in a no-warning kick followed by a ban. Please refer to the Rules and Regulations. ** Abbreviations of swear words (such as s-bomb, f-bomb, wt*, st*u, etc), certain swear substitutes, and censored swear words are all treated as though the full word as been said. NFSW Content * Not safe for work (NSFW) content is not permitted to be discussed of or linked to in the main chat. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please consult a staff member via PM to make sure it's safe. Controversial Topics * Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, ect), if you do discuss these topics, please do so in a polite and respectful manner. If staff members or other users request that you stop discussing such topics, it's highly suggested you cease or take it to PM. ** You are subject to being kicked or even banned if you ignore these warnings. Category:Regulations